Seasonal Regrets
by Racous
Summary: Every season...he feels the same. He feels nothing. And I was the cause. It was my fault... Four drabbles on every season, focusing on the two Elric brothers.


Palacruxan: This was the result of boredom. And too much happiness.

You all know I do angst when I'm happy, and humour when I'm sad. So there. (huff)

Disclaimer: ...yeah. Right.

**

* * *

Spring.**

As Ed sat on the river bank, he wondered why he was even there. Maybe because he wanted to have some fresh air. And of course, wherever he went, Al went.

He closed his eyes and remembered the past.

They had foolishly tried to bring back their mother and lost Al's body and Ed's arm in the process. Ed sacrificed his leg to compound Al's soul into a suit of armor, just so that Al could live.

But Al can't feel. He can't eat. Ed saw the way Al would glance at him while he was eating. Perhaps Al wanted to eat too. To taste.

But he can't. Ed took that all away because of some stupid alchemy attempt.

Years ago, Winry had died of a certain unknown disease. That was Ed's causing, too. He brought the red water to the Rockbell household for safe-keeping. He didn't know Winry would die.

Al and he attended the ceremonies. Ed knew that Al wanted to cry; he knew. But as he looked at Winry's face...

...he couldn't bring himself to cry. He guesses he forgot how to. No, he knows it.

Ed looked at the river, perusing the thought of drowning himself in it.

"Brother! Brother!" Al's excited voice echoed in his ears. It was metallic and hollow; yet, a sliver of emotion can be heard...he can't die. Al is still there.

"Yeah, Al?" Ed grinned, looking at the metal boy. Al extended his cupped hands, showing him a small blue bird. It was chirping happily and didn't seem to be afraid...

"Look at it." Al encouraged. "It must be soft...and delicate...it must be warm..."

Ed suddenly regretted bringing himself and Al outside.

He thought of drowning himself again.

----------------------------

**Summer.**

The beach was unnaturally quiet. The sea water splashed none-too-gently against the rocks. Al watched it quietly.

Ed came behind him, carrying a towel and beach ball. "C'mon, Al! Let's swim!"

If Al could frown, he did.

"I can't brother...I would rust. My body is made of metal."

If Al only had a human body...he can swim.

"I'm sorry, Al..." Ed fell silent. Al paid no attention to his brother's lightly shaking frame. He knew Ed was crying, but Al felt too cold...Al himself felt too sad.

If only he could do the same...

They say that when a spirit weeps, it rains.

It was a very unusual summer rain.

------------------------

**Autumn.**

The leaves were shimmering gold. As gold as the sun.

Ed held up a golden leaf and grinned. "Ya know, Al, this can pass for real gold. It's Nature's gold, these leaves."

Al nodded, his armored form seemingly happy. Ed's eyebrows furrowed.

It was a whisper, and maybe Ed didn't mean for Al to hear, but Al still heard what he heard.

"Your hair would have been as golden as this..."

Al reached out and plucked a leaf from Ed's hair. "A penny for your thoughts, brother. You have some leaves in your hair."

Ed grinned as he looked at Al. "You have one on your head, too."

Al chuckled. "I sure can't feel anything on my head."

Wrong words.

Ed grew silent. After a short while, he spoke up.

"Al, bend down. Let me get that thing."

Al did as told, and soon, Ed had removed the leaf.

"I'm sorry, Al...I've messed up...I'm so sorry..." Ed whispered.

This time, Al didn't hear it.

----------------------------

**Winter.**

Edward Elric hated, no, despised, colds.

"Achoo! Achoo! ACHOO!" Ed sneezed. He was walking around Central with Al. They were Christmas shopping. There was no one else they would give presents to. Al was wearing Ed's present, a red scarf, while Ed stubbornly wore his everyday clothes.

Al chuckled. "Brother, are you alright?"

"Yeah, of course, Al." Ed sniveled. Al chuckled more at Ed.

"You know, you ought to have changed into winter clothes. You have limits, you know."

Ed pouted. "But still. I thought we were going to go around for only a short while!"

"We still need to buy a present for the Colonel, you know."

"But Al! You know how much he's a jerk to us!" Edward sneezed.

"No buts, brother. He's part of Eastern HQ."

Ed grumbled and sighed. Who was he to go against his brother? He sneezed again, more violently this time. "Man, I hate colds!"

Ed's eyes widened when he felt a scarf wrap around his neck. "Al..."

"It's alright, brother." Al said comfortingly. "I don't feel the cold."

Ed nodded then stayed silent.

He was lucky to have a cold. Al felt nothing at all.

* * *

Palacruxan: Wow...this sucked. The only part I liked was the last one. I dunno...I just felt the need for angst XD Hope it's alright...

Read and review, please!


End file.
